


Two Wizards and the Painter

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: Summary: You’ve always been a great friend to the Scamander family through the years. Now, the brothers need your help with a mission that could defeat Grindelwald forever.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Reader, Newt Scamander/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Two Wizards and the Painter

**Author's Note:**

> Theseus and Newt Scamander x reader {Pairing- Newt Scamander x reader}
> 
> Word Count: 1.7k
> 
> Warnings: None! 
> 
> A/N: This series is a continuation of my “White Lilies” fic. So please read that first if you haven’t already! Feedback is appreciated.

Previously:

“So, Y/n. Have you come to a decision? About Grindelwald?” Theseus asks, sitting up in an armchair.

“I have. I’m joining the fight against Grindelwald. We’re a family, and we stick together, no matter what.” You reply.

Newt takes your hand, which makes Theseus and Jacob give off a surprised, but happy expression. Jacob stands up and holds his glass.

“So, when do we start?” He asks as you all stand and clink your glasses together.

_______

The sun’s warmth cascades down onto the bright green grass as tiny flowers begin to open up to a new day. Laying on your back, the wave of summer felt refreshing to experience once again after a long and dreadful winter. Listening to the waves of the Great Lake slowly hit the rocks that make Bowtruckle Island. Letting out a heavy sigh, you breathe in as the calming wind feels wonderful amongst the heat. 

Closing your eyes, you breathe in and you can smell the freshly bloomed Jasmines from the other side of the lake towards Hogwarts Castle. You fold your hands on your lap and cross your leg. Letting sleep slowly consume you was something you’d finally gotten used too. It was difficult in the beginning, with staying up late constantly observing the various meetings and occupying classes that were now used as rooms for planning against Grindelwald. 

Just as you were about to drift off to sleep, a loud bang erupts from your left, making you instantly sit up. The sound makes Theseus bolt awake behind you. His hat fell from his face as he was using it as a shield against the sun. He was leaning on the Bowtruckle’s Tree and must’ve fallen asleep. You both crawl to Newt’s light brown leather case settled at the trunk of the tree in the shade. With the suitcase’s flap open, Newt said he was going to do some work once you three got to the island. 

Looking down into the case, you and Theseus see nothing besides the man-made wooden ladder leading to Newt’s shed. 

“What in the bloody hell is he doing?” Theseus asks. 

“I have no idea. He could’ve dropped something.” You answer while rubbing your eyes. 

Inside the case, the loud noises have stopped and you both could hear rustling going on inside along with uneven footsteps. 

“Settle down, everyone. I’ll be back soon.” Newt’s voice echoes from the case. 

The frantic sounds of the multiple creatures makes you softly smile as they don’t want Newt to leave. You hated hearing the beasts fight with Newt as he struggled keeping up with each and every one of them. It made you, Theseus, and even Jacob quite sad as you all were forced to change your schedules when dealing with Grindelwald. But it had to be done. More security was added at the castle when the students were sent home for summer break. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall made strict rules to never leave the grounds. 

This action made Newt and Theseus lose sleep at night. You noticed that even Tina and Nagini struggled to stay awake at times. And you did too. Sometimes when you woke up in the Hufflepuff Common Room, you and Theseus would see the open case with lights illuminating out into the room. While there were meetings in the day, Newt would work at night and into the early hours of the morning.

Theseus nudges your arm and prepares to climb down the ladder. But before he can put his feet into the case, Newt pops his head out.

“What’d I miss?” Newt asks with a smirk.

“We thought you were hurt. You scared the devil out of us, Newt.” Theseus replies and crosses his arms.

“I’m sorry. The Occamy’s were getting restless and they needed to stretch their wings.” Newt explains while climbing out of the suitcase and shuts the lid.

“You know what happens when they’re bored. An Occamy can get quite reckless if it’s left alone for too long…” Newt shyly says while glancing down at his boots with his case in hand.

“I know, Newt. It isn’t your fault. I just worry for you. We all do.” Theseus says, bending down to look his younger brother in the eye.

Newt quietly nods in response and looks Theseus in the eye. Theseus pats Newt on the shoulder before turning to get his hat and book off the ground. Newt steps over the tree where you are, curiously gazing at the few Bowtruckles who inhabit the tree.

“You know, I invited them to come live in the suitcase. They’d have a miserable time, Y/n.” Newt says and smiles when you giggle at his remark.

“I can’t imagine them socializing very well. Especially with Pickett.” You answer.

“It doesn’t help that they still accuse me of favoritism.” Newt says.

Turning to him, you shyly smile towards Newt. Looking into his blue eyes, they radiate more in the natural light. You playfully scrunch your nose at the reddish brown stubble growing on his face. He shyly takes your right hand in his and motions toward his brother.

“You ready?” He whispers.

You nod and the two of you walk to Theseus who’s standing on the edge of the island. He looks back at you and Newt before putting his hat back on.

“Do you think Dumbledore will hear us out this time?” You ask as the soft wind blows your dress and Newt’s jacket.

“I don’t know. But we might as well keep at it. He has to listen to us eventually.” Theseus says before grabbing your forearm.

In the blink of an eye, the three of you Apparate back to the castle and appear in the school’s courtyard. Stepping inside the school, the three of you head to Dumbledore’s office, where you will be tested once again.

********

You instinctively lower your head in shame, but keep your back straight, and fold your hands neatly in front of you. The embarrassment of your decision makes you hot and the robes aren’t helping. 

“My answer remains a no. I cannot have you three risking your lives for a miniscule lead that could possibly lead nowhere.” Dumbledore adamantly explains, with his voice echoing throughout his office. 

“You’ve barely been here for four months and you already want to leave. You three would rather go on a manhunt about a man who we don’t know where he’s gone.” Dumbledore angrily explains, while pacing back and forth.

Standing between Theseus and Newt, you could feel their discomfort in the discussion. While Theseus did his best to persuade Dumbledore to let the three of you return to London, the professor retaliated. He stated that he didn’t want you three to leave Hogwarts, as Theseus, Newt, and now you were wanted by the French Ministry of Magic. 

“We have a lead, Dumbledore. It’s a solid lead, if you’ll just let us follow it, I know we can-” You begin to explain. 

“NO! Y/n, I cannot and will not let my three best wizards go out and do something rash and get gravely injured in the process.” Dumbledore shouts. 

The anger in his voice makes you slightly jump. You’ve never seen your professor this way. Both Newt and Theseus lower their heads at Dumbledore’s answer. 

“Hand over your wands. I can’t trust either of you until I know it’s safe.” Dumbledore instructs, holding out his right hand. 

The three of you pause for a brief moment, too shocked to move. 

“Please.” Your professor says, this time, his voice is calm and respectable. 

You, Newt, and Theseus slowly hand over your wands to Dumbledore. Seeing the silver shell of Newt’s, the black and brown marble with gold from Theseus’, and the bits of a deep purple obsidian makes you remember the first time when you stepped into Diagon Alley. Your wand was special and you were criticized by having a literal volcanic rock at the end of yours. But you ignored statements and found yourself staring at the deep purple for hours under the dim candlelight. 

When you first met Newt, you instantly complemented that you loved the shell bit at the end of his. And Theseus’ seemed out of place to your, it seemed too mature for a teenager to have. But as you three got older, you began to appreciate the wands. However, handing them over to Dumbledore seemed like the worst punishment a wizard or witch could get. Leaving his office, the three of you just walked in the halls in silence. 

You felt like a piece of you was missing and you hated it. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Theseus stop and lean against a pillar. 

“What is it?” You ask, crossing your arms. 

“I have a plan to get our wands back and we’re following that lead.” Theseus says while looking down both ways of the hall. 

“Theseus, you know I’m usually not a fan of your plans, but I partially agree with Dumbledore. He’s right. Besides we’re still vulnerable in every way.” Newt hesitantly responds. 

“Newt’s right, Theseus. We’re barely equipped to handle this. My gut is telling me this is a terrible decision. We have no idea how many of Grindelwald’s followers will be looking for us. Plus, what are we going to tell the others? They’ll be crushed if they found out we left without telling them.” You retaliate. 

“Think of what it’ll do to Tina and Jacob.” Newt whispers and fiddles with his jacket. 

“Yes, but if we don’t do this, then we won’t be ready for Grindelwald at all. Just trust me. Please.” Theseus says and holds out his left hand. 

Sighing sharply, you realize that Theseus is right. So you take his hand. Newt joins your shortly after. The presence of his hand over yours is comforting, despite your situation. 

“When do we leave?” You ask. 

“Tomorrow night, past midnight. We’ll gather what we need during the day. I’ll make a list. But I don’t know how we’ll get our wands back.” Theseus states as his eyebrows crease. 

Almost as if on queue, Pickett shyly emerges from Newt’s jacket pocket. Theseus silently gazes at the creature and smiles, with his plan coming into motion.


End file.
